Burning Halo
by Orion Kay Linn
Summary: A story based on the Revelations chapter of the Bible, dealing with life and death through the eyes of two LeMure (spirit in latin)
1. Burning Halo Fiery Reunited

**Fiery Reunited**

It was hot, though it would be a pleasant change from the murky, humid weather from below, where the LeMure lived. It was one of her yearly trips, where she could leave her position as the head of the Dark and truly enjoy herself away from her tedious task. She enjoyed her position on the counsel but she had an adventurous heart, always wanting to go far beyond that of the normal Dark. She had always loved going on missions, before she had advanced to her present position. It was all exciting to her but centuries of stationary work, bored the adventurous heart. 

Her personal craft awaited her as she exited from the counsel building; it gleamed as the few torches flickered, elongating shadows and shapes. She stood and viewed her hardly used craft, one of her few possessions, which had been given to her by her late father. It was a feline shape, with hard lines and smooth curves, molded after the Fareth, her favorite animal. She approached the black and silver vessel, stroking the glossy side with extreme affinity, becoming one with her ride. Her plum lips curved in a smile, enjoying being reunited with her vehicle. 

A strong bellow abruptly filled the air, and just as suddenly quieted. Orion smiled yet again for she knew her guardian had followed her to the depths of the cavern. She crouched down and called out in the shadows, her whispery voice seemingly filling the air. 

"Makilah!" 

A roar floated back to her in response, this time not so threatening as before. She laughed quietly, surveying the shadows for the indigo eyes of her guardian, her "baby" as she called her. A ball of white spotted fur leaped out and fell upon her, using her weight to keep the ivory haired woman down. Orion tried to shield her face from the rough tongue of the Fareth but to no avail; the tongue brushed over her face. When the Makilah was satisfied, she leaped off of Orion, and skittered away. Orion sat up and brushed her hair out of her face and looked around, she spied the playful Fareth not less than ten feet away. She slowly stood up to the standing position, watching the crouching feline. 

Orion rested a finger upon her chin and smiled, she had raised her beloved Makilah from a cub, and the Fareth grew to be a lovable pet and not a ferocious beast. She crouched down once more and Makilah padded over to lick Orion's hand. She loved her immense pet and often played with her like this, but the time was not right. With a soft pat on the head, Orion stood up and opened the extending door, and watched with quiet amusement as the Fareth scurried up the hatch. Than she herself walked up and closed the door, examining the insides as she sat down in the driver's seat. With a twirl, the seat turned and she was facing the large windows, looking outside from a higher position. She started the craft with a flick of a switch and a roar from the mechanical mouth signified it was ready to travel. With an eager smile she started the controls and the motorized feline jumped to life, its steel legs propelling her forward toward the thick wall. A pale finger pushed another button and the wall opened up, opening up a much darker and more twisted path, which she would take to the surface world. 

She exited out of the shallow chasm, hardly used, except for the occasional animal. The instant light hit her eyes and temporarily blinded her. Cursing her stupidity, she stumbled for the darkening switch on her console. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the shading factor reacted immediately and tinted the large windshields. With the tinted windows she could better view the land and decide which way to go. All directions had their own foes - landslides, sinkholes, and ferocious animals. She headed to the east, toward the climbing hills of snowy sand and rock; the mechanical beast running with quiet, swift movements. 

Orion slowed her ride to a slow walk, as she entered the rocky mounds of Sallow Lorne, the home of the Fareths. She stopped the catlike machine and lowered the stairway, looking out upon the sweeping sands. With a smile she climbed down from the vehicle and stood upon the ashy grains. She waited until Makilah was down before closing the hatch. She raised a hand to shield her white; pupil-less eyes from the glaring sun and looked around the landscape, searching for which direction she should choose. 

West, she decided, away from the glaring suns. Whistling to Makilah, she strode onward towards the steady rising hills. She felt the many eyes of the native race, gazing at her as if she was an enemy. She knew once they saw Makilah they would soon be on their way, ignoring and avoiding them. She was right with her hypothesis, the weight of eyes soon lifted and she felt comfortable again. Except for Makilah, who was emitting a harsh sound from her throat. Something was not right and Makilah knew it; Orion dreaded searching for the problem but without hesitating she followed the bounding Fareth. 

She approached an opening in the Sallow Lorne; a weak mewing sound was flowing over to where Orion was standing. Makilah lay down nearby, curling her tail near her body; it was evident that the young cub was abandoned, just like Makilah had been five years before. The winds began to pick up, signifying a desert storm approaching; she wanted to get back to her ship before it picked up in velocity, but she couldn't leave the cub alone to die. Orion warily walked over to the center to find nothing but a small recording device. Orion instantly knew it was a trap and jumped up to her feet; she twirled around only to see a semi-circle of hooded figures. She cursed herself for her stupidity and bit her lip, surveying the scene before her. 

The figures did not move; they seemed to be watching her to see how she would respond first. She whispered three words, "Kalian Resert Ea'tre," which roughly means 'Power of Eternal,' awakening her weapon that rested upon her wrist. The eyes of the metal Fareth weapon flared to life, creating an eerie black light emitting from the two holes. She watched the figures, waiting to see if any of them would move; none did. She bit her bottom lip again, beginning to worry about the situation, no one moved and she didn't know what he or she wanted. 

Finally the middle figure stepped out from the group and nodded his head. She tilted her head, waiting to see what would happen, a strange light appeared and shot forward toward her. Her white eyes widened in horror as she leaped out of the way. These individuals were not friends! She aimed with her weapon, a small dart filled mechanism that could shoot out darts nearly fifty feet, at the middle figure and shot. He dodged with amazing speed but alas; the one behind him was hit, the dart exploding from his back in a spray of blood. Then the fray had started. 

The inhabitants tore off their cloaks, revealing shabby men in their place; she sighed, she was up against bandits. These bandits also had a plan and she was part of it, she looked around glancing for away to flee. That hope was soon lost when a score of other men appeared, cutting off any possible escape. She knew the only way to get away was to fight; she didn't like to kill since she only did so when times called for hostility. This was one of those times. 

She heard a smooth voice float towards her and she glanced in the direction the voice was coming from; it was a very charismatic man, looking barely twenty. She hissed at him, knowing that he was the leader of this band of ruthless men. She aimed her projectile weapon at him, targeting with near perfection until she was abruptly thrown to the ground. Sand went into her eyes and mouth, causing her to retch with repulsion and anger. Her mind frenetically searched for any magic that could help her, nothing surfaced. She coughed harshly again, and glared up at the leader, who was briskly approaching her. He knelt down and lifted her chin, gazing into her incessant colorless eyes; he pulled away quickly as she tried to bite him. He chuckled softly and whispered to her, "Feisty one aren't ye?" he studied her face once more before standing, towering above her. He clapped his hands, three sharp sounds and they were on her, tying her up and shoving a dirty piece of cloth into her mouth. 

She futilely tried to fight them off of her, frantically clawing at the men before having her wrists harshly tied behind her. She was ruthlessly hauled to her feet, the sudden movement made her nauseous; but she showed no sign of it. She lifted her head up high and openly glared at the leader, whom was standing before her. He approached her swiftly, "I will enjoy breaking yer spirit…I will consume yer body like a fire." He stared at her, surveying her face, to see how she reacted. She began to cast a spell to escape but was hit hard from behind and fell to the ground before finishing the incantation. Before she blacked out she heard the leaders voice swell over her, "Take her to the lair, the first part of the mission is complete." 

She awoke in a cavern; beautiful beyond anything she had ever seen before, the flickering of the torches brought shadows and gray smoke that enhanced the scene. She was almost brought to the conclusion that she was home but the sight of the leader drastically ruined this. He crouched in front of her, looking at her with what looked like genuine concern. 

"Ye shouldn't have hit 'er so hard you idiot!" he growled to one of the men standing to his left, "she's been out for ne'rely two days!" He stood up and approached the men, dagger hidden behind his back. With a quick movement of his hand he tactlessly shoved the dagger into the muscled neck of his follower, causing the blood to run like a river. The rest of the men laughed heartily at this, amused to see another die at the hand of their leader. They all spat upon the dying man and left the room, their laughter echoing in the hollow cavern. 

Orion shuddered, never in her life had she seen something so cold; and most likely she was older than this very cave. She found herself slumped against a smooth wall, bound tightly. Her arms were beginning to ache from the prone pose she had been in; she stretched as much as she could, as much as she could bear against the pain of the tightened muscles. A tingling sensation pricked at her muscles, the blood flowing back in to the veins that had once been asleep. She shook off the feeling of tiny pins and looked around, her eyes adjusting better to the darkness than before. Her eyes focused on the dead man, now surrounded by a pool of his own blood. Her nose scrunched up in disgust, it had been many millennia since she had seen a dead person, and she was not used to the wave of senses that came with the sight. She shuddered again, playing and replaying the scenario of his death; she could not believe the cold manner of how he was disposed. 

"So, ye're awake af'er all…" 

It was that same sickening smooth voice, her head whipped towards the entrance where he stood. She could only see his frame, his well-muscled body leaning against the smooth rock. Even though she could not see his eyes, she knew he was gazing at her, looking at her in intimate ways. A chill ran down her spine, she did not like being in a vulnerable position like she was, opened to any sort of attacks. She swallowed hard, and averted her eyes from him, not wanting to look at his sickening sight. 

He laughed, a rough sound that sent chills down Orion's back, and she knew it was a sound that demanded authority. He walked temptingly up to her and crouched down, looking at her as he did so. He lifted her chin again, this time more gently, "Since ye're so val'able, ye will be hav'g som'one that will guard ye will I sleep t'night." With that he stood and left the room, leaving Orion in the hands of another. Orion shrunk against the wall, she never had felt so vulnerable before, and it terrified her that she may fall victim to these bandits. She curled into a ball, a weak way to defend herself, and watched the entryway. 

All time escaped her, she had no recollection at how long she had been staring at the doorway; but soon a shadow darkened the entrance. It moved with fluid grace across the shadows until it reached her. It withdrew a dagger and struck out, slicing the thick ropes that bonded her. She looked at the figure with astonishment, this person must have gone to great lengths to come and free her. She was about to pull the dirty rag from her lips when a hand slapped her across the face. She cried out in pain, unable to hold it in on time. She looked at the figure and saw the features of a male. 

"Keep yer gag in, I do't want ye cr'ing." He snarled at her, "I like me wom'n strug'lin." 

Orion's eyes shot open in fear; he was here to ravish her! She struck out at him, clawing his eye, making it burst upon contact. He shrieked in pain as the contents of his eyeball dribbled down his cheek. He glared at her, his one good eye pouring out hatred for her as he punched her, laying her flat on the ground. Orion struggled to sit back up but the man crawled upon her, pinning her to floor. Orion bit the cloth, and flailed her arms, her cries of protest muffled by the gag. She was hit again, this time making her travel back and forth from reality to unconsciousness. She was brought back only by the sharp pain in her neck; his teeth were impaled in her flesh. She screamed out in the greatest of all pain, drawing the attention of all in the cavern. 

Lights flared to life as figures entered the room, growling curses of hatred for the man. He was harshly yanked to his feet, as the leader entered the room, his metal tipped shoes clanking on the floor. He snarled harshly out at the offender, "Metlean! Ye are to pro'ect h'r not rape 'er!" 

He struck out, striking the bandit with the back of his hand. He watched the younger man cower, "Sorry Alroan! She was too temptin', h'r smooth flesh would 've felt good again't mine!" He was struck again by Alroan, "Ye're me bro'her! Ye sup'osed to back me up!" Alroan bellowed into his brother's ear. 

Orion scrambled to her feet, her high heels making short rapping sounds as she fled the room. The conversation was running around in her head. Brothers! Those two creeps were brothers! She knew she was in trouble, she was hopelessly lost in this cave, and she was so very cold. She huddled in a dark corner, praying that her curse would be lifted so she could die. 

She heard feet a few minutes later, men's laughter told of the brutal killing that just took place. Alroan had just killed his brother, to keep her pure from sexual attacks. She did not know how to feel at this statement, blood should always be stronger than anything, and here her captor saved her life over his own brother. She shook her head until the shrill clanging of a familiar pair of shoes neared. She knew it was Alroan, he was the only one with metal tipped shoes, she held her breath; she did not want him to find her. 

He stopped ten feet away and called out, "My lady, come out. No one will hurt ye again." He surveyed the area and spotted her, her white features standing out in the dark; the contrast was noticeable. He approached slowly, nearing her calmly. He held out a hand to her, inviting her to come and embrace his kindness. She did not know why this man was being so humane to her, but she knew as long as she was held captive his motives were uncertain. 

She took his hand, her small hand was engulfed in his larger one; and he held her hand tightly due to the fact it was quivering. He led her away, to a secluded area; she began to struggle fearing that he would finish what his brother began. He laughed and led her into a secret entrance; it opened into a large, plush bedroom. Orion's eyes widened. She knew without a doubt what his plans were. 

"I will not sleep with you, I thank you for saving me but I will not sleep with you." She crossed her arms firmly over her chest and stared at him, daring him to try. He laughed again, the laugh echoed in the rounded cavern and circled around Orion, "I am not going to do any harm to ye, ye are too impor'ant." He nodded towards large pillows stacked into the corner, a large post stuck out from the center. She walked over and sat down, feeling the silkiness of them and smiled. The first smile since she entered this horrible place, she laid down, carefully watching Alroan. He lay upon his bed and went to sleep, she too followed him soon after. 

When she awoke the next morning, she was tied to the post with a strong fiber rope. She tried to yank out of it but only this resulted in the tightening of the rope. She glanced at the bed and noticed that Alroan was gone from his bed; she frantically searched for him, but to no avail. She sighed, and was about to lay back down when she heard his footsteps echoing down the hall. She sat up and waited for him to come in, he did, scantly clad. She averted her eyes immediately; he was striped down to his underclothing, he pointedly looked at her and laughed. He walked over to her and sat upon the pillows next to her, placing his hand on her thigh. Orion shifted, trying to avoid his touch, he was nothing more than a cruel bandit, killing others mercilessly. He kept his hand upon her thigh, and leaned over, ready to kiss her. He smelled heavily of alcohol, his breath coming out in rancid blasts of the stench. She reeled her head back but was forced by his hand to come forward. Their lips met in a meeting that was anything but romantic. He pushed her upon the pillows, running his hand up her side and rested upon her breasts. Orion screamed shrilly, an energy ball erupted, centered upon Alroan. He instantly disintegrated as the energy ball filled the room and exploded through the cavern. Echoes of the explosion reverberated throughout the cave as Orion slowly crawled through the crumbling walls out to the exit. 

She was in great pain, she could hardly see and it hurt to move; but since her curse would not let her die she did not want to be stuck down in the cave forever. She clawed her way through other's flesh and blood, until she saw the light at the end of the tunnel. She smiled and pulled all her energy together; she crawled outside into the harshly bright light. She crawled a few meters from the entrance and lay down upon her stomach, she than slipped into unconsciousness. 

Orion was badly injured, if she had not been immortal she would have been dead; instead she was just mortally wounded. Her eyelid was burned off completely, leaving her burst eyeball exposed. Blood trilled down her cheek and pooled on the ground below her, her skin was completely black, burnt to a crisp. Her skin was cracked all over and in some places it was so bad that it was leaking blood. The energy ball completely burned off all her clothing; she was wearing nothing but her silky thong, which was scorched badly enough it looked like the wind could blow the ashes away. 

Orion lay prone to the world, weak and vulnerable, as a creature neared baring its teeth. It sniffed at the oblivious women, breathing in the scents of the metallic blood and cooked flesh. It lay down and started to whine, prodding the body with its nose. Makilah had found the bandit's lair, but too late to assist Orion out of the cavern. Makilah licked the face of Orion, trying to soothe the pain that Orion felt. Orion was able to turn her head towards Makilah and even managed a smile at her best friend, her one eye, now the color of smoke, focusing on the Fareth. The feline unknowing of the pain rubbed to nuzzle against Orion's cheek; Orion fell into a deep sleep knowing her friend would be there to protect her. 

Orion slipped between the realm of consciousness and unawareness. All she could piece together through the hectic times was that she was not on the Searing Plains anymore and that she was on some sort of ship. She turned her head to view the patron of this vehicle, only to see a dark silhouette in its place. She felt some sort of comfort, she did not know why, but she felt safe here. She was able to gather that she was in a dark room, presumably a black one; and laying upon a red bed, large enough for two people. The person stepped closer to her, the silhouette forming that of a male shape, though she could not make out who it was. She was still quite light-headed and also very nauseous, though the soft nudging of an animal told her that Makilah was there to protect her. She lay back down, weak and exhausted, just wanting to sleep and never wake up. 

A blue light awakened her; it seeped into her eyes and woke her inner consciousness. The vision was hazy but she saw blue beams coming from each of the male's finger, the hand hovered over her chest, which was bare except for the charred flesh. She had no time to be embarrassed, because soon pain shot through her body. She glanced at the face of her savior, only to see glowing eyes the color of blue. The pain grew as the diameter of the beams grew. Soon she was moaning out of pain. She watched with horror as her skin grew back together and turned the normal color. The beam seemed to heal her from head to toe; when it neared her most sensitive of areas she gasped out in pain, she tried to close her legs but was too weak to. She could not even move. She hoped this was because of her own weakness and not part of the spell, which was washing over her. 

Her hair whitened, she could see from the corner of her eye that it also straightened; this was relatively painless, compared to what happened with her skin knitting together. She watched with amusement as ripples seemed to come from the beams; all it was, was a hazy movement but it seemed almost beautiful to her. She felt her hair grow; she even saw her hair growing down to her rear. She was beginning to believe that this healing session would not be as harsh as she believed. The next part of the healing would be the hardest and the most painful, though she did not know that at the time. 

An eyeball started to bubble from the depths of the empty eye socket, she cried out in great anguish! It felt like fire ripping through her head and igniting in her eye. She cried out again and again as the eyelid slowly grew over the still sensitive eyeball. She blacked out due to the fiery pain. She was not awake when her other eye lighten, as the dirt and smoke cleared from the eye. She was completely healed but she was still very weak. 

A man dressed only in a long robe entered the Chamber of the Dark; in his arms was Orion, still unconscious and weak from her trials in the cavern. Over his shoulders he had two large sacks filled with heavy objects, while in his arms he held Orion marital style. The burdens seemed no hassle for he still walked in his smooth movements. He showed no emotions before he left, leaving Orion with the Dark. 

Orion woke up some time later; she was in her bed, recuperating from her still weak state. She told the whole story to her fellow counsel members, knowing that they would trust the word of their highest-ranking Dark. She hugged the robe that she was wrapped in; it was a cloak of a lesser-leveled LeMure. She laid back and started to fall asleep, but suddenly sat up causing her more pain. 

"Who was the man who saved me from my fiery hell?" she blurted out. 

The members of the Dark looked at each other before answering her question. "Fromin Smokestinger found you and brought you back. He has already departed, leaving you in our hands." Orion nodded at this, knowing the skittish ways of Fromin. She smiled and lay upon the pillows, she drifted into a sweet slumber, her smile still planted upon her face. 

Three agonizing days later, Orion traveled to the surface world with a craft of thirteen LeMure. She traveled to retrieve her ship; the crew was going for two reasons. They were to go to the cavern to see if anything was salvageable and if anyone lived through Orion's lethal energy attack. The craft stopped its floating motion, and landed with a soft thud upon the increasingly cooling grains of sand. There the fourteen patrons of the vessel stepped off into the dying light of the suns. Orion glanced around once more, saying farewell to this beautiful but hostile land; believing she wouldn't venture here again soon. She tucked her ivory hair behind her ears, looking upon the quickly darkening sky and the landscape. She sighed, trying not to think about the happenings of the past week; instead she strode forward towards her sandy ship. Halfway to her ship, she saw a glimmer of black out of the corner of her eye and knew instantly what it was. She bent down and picked up the smooth stone of the Kreta stone, quickly turning a dark ebony color. She smiled, the day was looking up and now it was time to go home. 

She climbed into the cockpit of her ship, and with a short piercing whistle called Makilah to her. As the scaled snow leopard bounded up the stairs, Orion took one last look at the surface before shutting the hatch. She walked up the short walkway to the bridge and she sat in her seat, staring out the still darkened windows. She started the ship up and the mechanical legs contracted and extended, creating the illusion of the feline ship running. 

Orion sat back in her velvety chair and rested her hand upon the spotted hide of her feline, running her smooth fingers over the scales upon Makilah's muzzle and tail. Her thoughts drifted to of her love, smiling as she remembered the swift ways in which he did not share his feelings, in such a manner only the best of friends would recognize. 

They have known each other for the longest time, each with the own kind of curses. She smiled at the thought of him, and the ways that they find ways to somehow see the other, even if it is the briefest of glimpses. She sighed and thought of his face, the brooding light gray eyes and the swooning looks sent shivers down her spine. She knew that he was the one to save her on the Searing Plains, and sighed thinking of a way that she can somehow meet up with him to thank him and perhaps one day tell him how she feels about him. As she traveled back down the crest of the two very different worlds, she swore that the winds whispered her love's name around her. Fromin Smokestinger.   
  



	2. Burning Halo Sorrowful Passion

**Sorrowful Passion**

The night was quickly taking over the dying light, creating a haze of beautiful, surreal images for all to see. The moons were already lifting into the sky, to shine their eerie light down in the crevices of the rock, creating lines of light among the creeping shadows. This was the world of the LeMure, the land of living shadows and dying light; where nothing is what is seems. 

The ceiling high above the inhabitants shone with the dotted rock of the Olses, the small stones shining like diamonds. They were the brilliant gems that were encased in the sky, where none of the inhabitants could reach them. Small children ran under the feet of their cloaked elders, pointing out the many images that outlined their world. The constellation in the exact center of the village was that of Orion, the brave hunter of the sky, and the namesake of their leader. 

This was also the time where the members of the Dark, the highest ranking of the LeMure, walked to the meeting hall to have their meetings. The thirteen members walked quietly, parting the crowds in the opened area of the village, their cloaks making a soft hush as they walked. The people around them did not speak out of respect for those who molded their society. These were the people who kept the peace and also dealt out the punishment for those who have not. 

When the last member of the Dark passed them, they bowed their heads, averting their eyes to the ground. This cloaked figure was the highest of the Dark, the one that had been around for centuries and was the leading factor that molded their town. As they entered the building and the door shut behind them, the inhabitant's silence slowly grew to the roar of magnitude of noise. 

The thirteen members sat in their appropriate seat, each on either side of the long table. They waited until the head sat before they themselves sat, the respect in the room was clear towards the head of the Dark. When all the cloaked figures were seated, they pulled their hoods off, free from the prying eyes of the normalcy. The counsel held eight males and four females, their gaze all shifting towards the head of the table, where their leader was about to uncover her features. The anticipation was filling to room, destroying the sensation of respect. The Dark only met when times were intense, this was one of those times. 

The head was bowed when the dark cloth was lifted, revealing the purest while possible, bleeding in the darkness of the chiseled rock behind. The face slowly lifted, revealing a smooth face with high cheekbones and soft plum colored lips. It was evident that this figure was among the most beautiful in their society. The eyes suddenly opened, revealing endless white depths; the pupil-less of her eyes disturbed some, but the members of the Dark were used to her exotic looks. 

She opened her mouth to speak them, her plum lips parting slowly, "We have a crisis which we need to resolve and quickly," she turned around at the other members quietly, "We must stop the murders and swiftly before the normals turn to anarchy." Her soft voice flowing around the people sitting in the room, her voice seemingly soft yet demanding attention and respect from them. They all nodded, knowing that the murders were not by accident and they were disturbing the balance of the LeMure. "I have chosen the candidate who will flush out this murderer and stop his devious acts," she turned toward the shadows behind her and nodded. A shadowed figure stepped out, the light hitting the black cloak that covered his face, lightening the cloak but leaving the shadowed face alone. The Dark all murmured, knowing who he was, his presence alone demanded attention and authority. 

"The LeMure of Sorrow and Regret will travel with me to the surface world where we will go to the market to find the suspected murderer," she paused to glance each of the members in the face, "The Hidden Market is said to hold him." She cleared her throat, the sound oddly loud in the quiet that followed the announcement. The members all knew that the man in front of them would not fail, he was incapable of failing. 

The meeting quickly fell apart after the statement, the Dark all leaving the building separately and quietly. Orion and the man were the last to leave; they exited the door and looked out at the people scurrying without any acknowledgement of the murders. Orion shook her head sadly and looked to the shrouded man besides her, trying to read his face of any thoughts or emotions. He continued to stare down at the city, taking in the sights and the milling people; she wondered what else was running through his mind. 

She stepped off the main floor and unto the first step, than the second and third, she didn't make any noise as she walked except for the clicking of her heels and the sighing of her dress. She walked down, knowing that he would follow, or would meet her back at her home; her little cave, hidden from society. Orion glanced back to the platform, and found him still there, still staring down at the civilization. Her heart ached for this estranged man, she never knew what was going through his mind nor did she know how he felt about her, or the other Dark. She sighed once more as she walked through the village, pulling her hood down over her face, shielding her sensitive eyes from the glaring of the torches. Her hood flowed around her, causing her to merge into the background then disappear altogether in the living shadows. 

She arrived to the deepest of the shadows, which held her home, a barely visible crack in the furthest wall. Her eyes were switched to heat sensitive, allowing her to see any unwanted visitors and approached the crack barely big enough for a man but the perfect size for her. She turned her view to normal and watched the cloudy pathways of smoke from the distinguished torches that hung on her wall. She looked around her room, not as distinguished as most would believe, for she only collected the bare necessities of life. 

Hearing a low growl, Orion's attention swung to the doorway on the other side of the room, watching for the beast that dared to enter her chambers. She clenched her weapon upon her wrist, the projectile weapon that shot poison-tipped darts, and aimed for the dark doorway. Running padded feet were her answer and a Fareth bounded into the room, heading straight towards Orion, it's lips curled back in a scream. Orion's eyes widen as the scaled snow leopard pounced on her and pinned her to the hard floor, licking her face with the extended rough tongue. 

Orion laughed and pushed her best friend off of her, "Enough Makilah! I am glad to see you too…." She pushed off the large feline and stood, brushing the dust from her fine, silk gown; glancing down at her pet in mock irritation. She laughed as Makilah rolled on her back and begged for a stomach rub; Orion shook her head calmly and fired her weapon at the doorway, which Makilah entered from. A gloved hand shot out from the darkness and grabbed the dart before reaching the person; Orion crossed her arms over her chest and smiled, "I see that you have made yourself at home, Fromin." 

He stepped out from the shadows and bowed his head in a subtle sign of respect, a slight smile on his lips. She knew of his stealth and wasn't surprised that he was the one in her home, not even alarming her over-zealous pet. She placed her head upon the scaled head of Makilah and looked at him, his features barely visible in the depleting smoke. 

"Shall we go to the surface?" was all that Fromin said, raising his gray eyes to stare into Orion's. Orion felt a chill run down her spine and was only able to nod, remembering her last visit to the above world. She bit her bottom lip, remembering the insane look in the men's eyes as they tried to ravish her and smelling the scorched flesh of the dead. She closed her eyes and felt Fromin approach, he knew all about her trials on the surface world, for he was the one that found her, barely hanging on to life. 

He looked at her and nodded, leaving her home without even a word. Orion sighed and followed the walking shadow in front of him; out to the deepest gloom and to his vessel; Fromin's most prized possession. The raptor shaped ship had hard lines and sleek curves; the wings were folded over its body, showing the light metal underneath with the hidden hatch. Fromin walked to the hatch and opened it, the extending stairs reaching towards the rock floor below. 

Fromin turned and looked at her, his bronze face highlighted by the gleaming of the ship; Fromin bowed his head once more, the signal for her to board the ship before her. Orion was honored for Fromin took care of his ship more so than his own body; Orion held up her dress and walked up the steep stairs to the lush, black insides, above. She quickly looked at the insides of the ship, amazingly plush due to the time he spent in here; this was his home after all. 

Fromin moved through the narrow aisle, his body a mere lack of color racing towards his chair. Orion watched his swift movements, knowing that this was only one of the many reasons why he was the most prominent mercenary around. Orion sat down in the chair next to Fromin and watched as his fingers flew over the panel, punching buttons and flicking switches. The wings extended to the sides as the bird of prey started forward. Another button pushed and flames shot out from the rear as the ship lurched forward, sending them on their way. Orion sat back and waited for the darkness to engulf them as they traveled up the crevice to the surface world. 

The trip to the Hidden Market was uneventful except for the few Fareth sighting that Orion exclaimed to the amused Fromin. Fromin knew of Orion's obsession with the scaled felines, upon finding Makilah five years prior. Orion also pointed out the Hidden Market, as it loomed closer in the distance, the dirty market hidden within the dunes of the Sallow Lorne. 

Upon landing, the stench of filth filled the air, causing Orion to scrunch up her nose in disgust. She abhorred the surface world as well as the dirty inhabitants that fled the rules and safety of the world below. She stepped unto the shifting sands, her heels instantly sinking into the deep sand; she walked to the entrance of the market, tilting her head so she could see the rotting clothing hanging on the archway. She knew that once, there was people within those clothing that decayed due to the burning suns. 

She followed Fromin in, knowing that the crowds would part for him, but would close in around her, tempting to destroy her for her high position in the world of the LeMure. She walked in, her cloak swelling around her small frame, her hand resting upon her weapon, just in case someone decided to pounce on the opportunity. She knew there was a large bounty upon her head on the surface world. 

Fromin swept across the dusty roads, his cloak billowing in the wind. He paid no heed for he found his quarry and he would not let him leave without questioning. The man studied the two LeMure approaching him; their auras clearly gave away their stations. He spat a wad of green phlegm upon the dirt floor, quietly pulling out his twin sabers. Orion sensed what he was doing and called out a warning but was stopped when the man moved first. 

The man struck out his two blades, slicing at Orion's stomach, stealing the words from her throat. She uttered out a gasp of pain before falling back, letting Fromin stand before her. She cursed herself; for once again she trusted outlaws and fell to their trickery. Fromin pulled back his cloak, baring his arms for more maneuverability; the man struck out with his two blades, aiming for Fromin's stomach and throat. Fromin unsheathed his own sword, the handle deflecting the top blade out wide while the blade knocked aside the lower blade. 

Fromin than rotated his hand and knocked the handle into the other's head, knocking him temporarily unconscious. The other man fell to his knees, his sabers by his sides. It did not have to come down to this, but he provoked Fromin by attacking Orion first. The man suddenly moved and grabbed at the nearest blade. Fromin was in mid action when a sharp click stopped both men. "Did you forget about me, Veertes?" She said as she approached; her hand poised on her weapon, aimed to kill. Veertes lowered his greasy head and Orion lowered her hand upon the gash on her stomach, the blood trickling from between her fingers. She looked down at the other man, disgraced by a higher LeMure and shook her head. 

Fromin lowered his sword to the man throat, "Are you the one responsible for the murders?" he demanded, his voice a hard edge. Veertes spat upon the steel-toed boot before him, trying to degrade the LeMure of Sorrow and Regret. Orion shook her head and lined up another dart to his neck, a single dart could weaken a man in a minute. Fromin kicked out, his heel shattering the other LeMure's kneecap; he watched dispassionately as the blood started to flow and the screams of anguish filled the air. 

Orion cringed, seeing Fromin's actions first hand, she knew now why so many were afraid of him. Veertes stood up, his shattered bone chips laying upon the ground, the blood soaking the cloak the hung loosely around him. He reached out towards Fromin, rage clearly painted on his face as he began to cast a spell. Orion launched a dart just as Fromin swung downward with his blade; their aim was perfect as the dark struck Veertes' jugular vein as Fromin's sword sliced through Veertes' flesh. Veertes once again screamed in anguish as his hand fell to the ground, being amputated from his arm. 

Orion cringed as she watched the limp hand fall to the ground, her attention distracted from her enemy. Fromin reached out a gloved hand to grab the screaming man but only grasped air. Veertes had thrown down the most primitive of escape potions, a smoke potion that blocked the view of everyone in a ten feet radius. Fromin cursed under his breath, but this was just a minor setback, for he would not be defeated. He would get his target yet. 

Orion watched as Fromin cleaned the blood of his sword with a cloth than slid the snakehead sword in its scabbard. She felt a sudden pain as the wound started to knit together, the blood not running as thick as before. Fromin turned to her, his expression pained, "Are you alright?" his voice was quiet, his emotions centered upon her at the moment. Orion simply nodded; although her stomach still ached she would not worry him anymore than she needed to. Fromin shook his head, knowing she was not telling the truth but not wanting the press the issue. They walked on, the patrons of the market, now openly parting for them, clearly afraid of them. Fromin took the lead, his piecing gaze looking for Veertes. 

Oethare watched the scene of Veertes' behanding; he knew that Sertath must have been telling the truth now. Fromin must have his lock. He followed them down the street, keeping to the shadows, stepping over drunkard and prostitutes trying to sell their wares to the public. His hand gripped his mace, his knuckles turning white. As the LeMure of Luck, he had not been very lucky, losing his LeMure's lock, one of the many possessions that voiced him as a LeMure. He wanted his lock back; his credibility was not the best since the Kreta lock was stolen. His black eyes watched as Fromin walked, he completely ignored Orion, for she was useless, at the moment at least. 

Searching for another hour, Orion soon was unable to walk, the gash reopening with each step. She soon grew weary and had to rest. Fromin watched her, believing that her situation was due to her; he should have protected her since she is the Head of the Dark. He walked over to the crouching Orion and picked her up, he felt her light frame within his arms and his thoughts wandered. 

Fromin rented a room from a sleazy hotel, he knew that several of these room occupied whores earning their money. He opened his room and set Orion gently on the bed, she had fallen asleep within his arms; he looked down and smiled. Her aura was peaceful, the familiar feeling of her swept over him as he sat upon the lone chair in the room and slept. 

Orion woke the next day to a loud knock on the wooden door; she sleepily wandered over and opened it. She eyes widened as she saw a fellow LeMure, the LeMure of Pride, standing before her. She sighed, knowing of his obsession with her, which he claimed as love. "Sertath, good morning. What are you doing upon the surface world?" 

She saw the expression on his face and stepped aside, allowing him to enter her chambers. Just then, she realized that Fromin was not within the walls. She frowned but turned back to the hazel-eyed man before her. "Orion," he started, his smooth voice serious, "I have come to warn you…last night another LeMure was murdered and the witnesses say that you did it." Orion's eyes flew open, which would accuse her of murdering another LeMure; she was the Head of the Dark! Sertath continued, "I know you didn't do it, I believe that you are incapable of hurting any living creature. But…the Dark wants to speak to you." 

Orion nodded solemnly, she knew that this was a misunderstanding but how could she convince the fellow Dark of that. They took these cases without feelings for the convicted; she knew she wouldn't be any different. She lowered her head and followed Sertath out, feeling belittled by this accusation. 

They traveled down to the world of the LeMure, Orion was quiet; she ignored every advance and question that Sertath said. She curled up in a ball on the lone chair left upon the ship, she knew that her life was now being viewed as a murders. The craft landed before the Temple of the Dark, the regal looking structure just off of the center of town. She was led out and into the building; the twelve other Dark stood in a semi-circle, remorse painted upon their face. 

She lowered her head and opened her mouth to speak, but was crudely interrupted. "Orion, we all believe that you are incapable of this murder, but we have a witness." Orion turned her view to the man that stood behind the Dark; it was Oethare, the LeMure of Luck. She sighed, "If I killed this LeMure, how is it that I do not know who it is that I killed?" 

They simply pointed to the opened doorway, a single candle lighting the room. She walked in and gasped, barely biting back the scream that bounced in her throat. There laid Fromin, his throat slashed and his body broken. Orion walked over with shaky legs and fell to her knees before the body, unable to control the tears that fell. 

She covered her face with her hands, weeping uncontrollable within them; she could not believe that Fromin had died and she was blamed for it. How could anyone think that she would have killed her best friend? She heard feet behind her and she slowly turned; there the Dark stood, looking calmly at her. The look in their eyes told her that they knew that she didn't kill him but they must follow the rules and give her a trial. 

"I could not have killed Fromin," She looked up to them, tears swelling in her eyes. The Dark simply nodded and motioned for her to follow, Orion had a sense of dread in her stomach as she followed them. They sat her down in the lone chair in the floor and watched as the Dark sat in the semi-circle table before her. They watched her as she tried to get control of herself, her tears still dwindling down her pale cheeks. 

The questioning began and Orion told of the attack of Veertes, believing that the sabers were edged with poison, and how she ended up in the hotel room. They listened intently, looking for any subtle clues that would give her away; although Orion viewed this process several times, she never have been in this position before. She clearly and slowly told the story, ending with coming to the Temple of the Dark. 

They nodded and asked the last question, trying to keep their emotions out of their voices, "Why should we believe that you did not murder Fromin or the other LeMure?" The questioning has been stretched out for several hours, leaving Orion weary and heartbroken, "I…love Fromin." 

The Dark stopped in mid-action, each one raising their eyes to Orion, whom had begun weeping once more. The announcement had completely left the Dark bewildered, for they had not expected her to say that. The Dark looked at each other, mentally debating how they should go from there. Finally, The LeMure of Purity and Serenity, the newest LeMure for her mother had been recently been killed, stood and spoke, "We will not chastise you, for you being the kind hearted person that you are. We believe that you are incapable of assassinating Fromin, but we want you to find the killer and bring him to us." 

Orion looked up, her eyes wild with misunderstanding; she believed that she would haven been cast into the Pit of Agony. She bowed her head and left the temple, bent on finding the true killer of her love. She walked to her house, now clear of any type of smoke or dust and called out with a sharp whistle. She waited patiently as Makilah bounded out of the house, with a quick sniff to the air she knew that Orion was not in a playing mood. The Fareth padded over to the wall exactly across the pathway from Orion's home and bellowed. Orion followed and slipped into the crack that lay there, and viewed her most prized possession. 

There her ship stood, the Fareth shaped vehicle shining to a high gloss, and she approached it and lowered the hatch, waiting for Makilah to run up. She followed Makilah up and sat in the drivers seat and watched the darkening feature react. She knew that she was going to the surface world to get the clues she needed. She punched the button to bring the mechanical beast to life; with a roar from the mechanical mouth, the feline-shaped ship flung itself towards the now opening wall. The wall opened and she raced up to the surface world. 

Makilah paced around the ship, sensing Orion's apprehension; Orion watched the passing dunes with quiet thoughts. Her thoughts were upon Fromin's broken form, his lifeless eyes looking at the stone ceiling without focusing. The dunes started to blur together as fresh tears began their way down her pale cheeks. This was hell for her, pure and utter hell. She was to look for the killer of her love and bring him to justice, but it wouldn't bring Fromin back any quicker. 

She hardly registered a ship following her, the ship of another LeMure. The cackling signal of a message flew from her intercom, "This is the LeMure of Luck, I have come to tell you the position of Veertes. The Dark believes that he may be the true killer of the LeMure of Sorrow and Regret." She sat back and thought, of course he could very well be the killer, and he tried to kill both of them in their last confrontation. 

"Send me the details," was all that she said, her voice floating over the intercom wearily. She quickly memorized the facts and changed her vessel to the quadrants that Oethare had sent her. The other ship zoomed past her, on his own mission to the Hidden Market. Her own ship raced behind, towards the market and the person that killed Fromin. 

She entered the market, she ignored everything from the people to the stench; she had one goal in mind and that is to question Veertes. She walked through the main road, she openly showed who she was; if someone dared to challenge her than so be it. She was not about to cower and hide, she was on a mission and she was going to fulfill it as soon as she was able. She would not fail, upon thinking this a small smile played upon her plum colored lips; that was the same mindset as Fromin. 

She walked on and when she neared the blood-crusted wall of the back, she turned left, walking to a broken down building with no windows nor doors. She walked in, her heels clicking loudly in the heavy silence. She looked around, her eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness, she found to her dismay several dead people, most of them half eaten. She averted her eyes from this grotesque scene and walked to a half decayed staircase, leading downwards; without hesitating, she walked down the creaking stairs. 

She stepped off the stairs one at a time, taking her time in checking for traps, magical and otherwise; she knew that Veertes was no fool, he would be prepared. She walked on, sensing that death was even thicker down here than on the main floor. She left the safety of the stairs and ventured into a room, there she almost screamed. The room was filled with butchered Gwarths, the hairy beasts with a canine mouths was scattered everywhere in the room, their yellow blood seeping everywhere. She knew that someone very skilled must have done this; she held her breath and stepped around the corpses of the animals, heading for the door opposite of her. 

Orion walked in and looked around, the flickering of the torches causing her to become unbalanced. She came to the conclusion that this room was cleared of anything, she continued on and found a trap door, leading downwards, the stairs leading into growing darkness. She climbed down, the stairs thick with stickiness; she stepped off and looked around. The darkness was to deep for her to see anything, casting a fireball and keeping it in the palm of hand. She walked around, and nearly fell over the corpse of another Gwarth. She was about to kick it aside when she realized this being was not covered in hair, she looked down and gasped; there was Veertes, except he wasn't whole. 

She crouched down and took a closer look at the body, a large bruise covered his chest, she touched the flesh with her fingertip and found the ribcage underneath shattered. She looked around the body to find clues of who could have killed him and found a lump of bloody flesh. She walked over to it and found out that it was a heart, except this heart was ripped in half. She closed her eyes, trying to envision what happened, how the fight took place. She stood up and hastily left the building; she needed to get out of the death filled building; or she was going to be sick. 

She walked out into the main pathway, and looked at her hands there were flecks of dry blood, at least she knew now what the sticky substance upon the rails were. She shuddered; this day would be long indeed. 

Orion stopped at a bar, alcohol was forbidden below but this was the surface world. She walked in and ordered a glass of water; she paid the outrageous amount in Perth and Neste; handing over the sparkling green and yellow gems. She took her drink and went to a dark corner, trying to figure out what to do next. She was stuck, she was not used to investigating deaths, but she was bound to not fail. She sipped her drink and watched quietly as a dark figure slinked over to her. 

The figure sat down and bent over, taking his hood off of his head. She sighed when she saw who it was but said anyways, "Good morning Sertath." Sertath bowed his head, his hazel eyes wild with excitement. Everyone knew, including Orion, of Sertath's obsession with her. He claimed that he loved her but Orion felt that it was more of an infatuation than actual love. No, she loved Fromin and Sertath definitely didn't love her. He craved power, and the man by the Head of the Dark could produce that power to him. She looked up as Sertath began to speak, "I have something that you would be interested, Oethare has a message for you. He is at the Kreta Jewle, he wants you to come as fast as possible." With a wink of his unusual eyes he left the building, leaving Orion with her thoughts. 

She finished her water and left the building, heading to Kreta Jewle. The whorehouse wasn't to far away; alcohol and women go hand in hand on the Surface world. She crossed over and entered the over-glamorized building; looking around, she stood near the doorway; venturing no further. Finally she found the owner of the building, his clothing gave him away due to his flashy suit and gold teeth. She walked up to him; he looked up and pushed away the whores that surrounded him. 

"Ahh, ye are quite th' beau'y." Orion frowned at him; obviously he thought that she wanted to be a whore. She shook her head but he continued on, oblivious of her true reasons for being there, "Ye'll make me a l't of gems, you c'n be the top wom'n, bringin' in th' wealth'st of men." 

"I am not looking to be hired," she said, trying to keep the indignity out of her voice, "I am in search of a man, named Oethare." 

The owner frowned at her, "Oethare is n't good enough for a beau'y like yerself. Stay with Meeba, he'll sat'sfy ye!" 

She tried to keep the disgust out of her facial features and she shook her head, "I must insist that I see Oethare and right away." She looked around at the whores at his feet; they were all looking at her with envy. She knew that they must hate her for her looks, being that they were plain and dirty, probably in several ways. She turned her attention back to Meeba, his brown eyes locked upon her chest; crossing her arms she asked, "Where can I find Oethare?" 

Meeba shook his head and sighed, he obviously lusted after her after only seeing her for few seconds. "He is in room eigh', but mind ye he is waitin' for a wom'n nam Orion." Orion sighed, saying her name could have saved her from a lot of trouble. She shook her head and walked through the men and women, each one trying to get the other in bed. 

She felt her dress being picked up in the back and she twirled away, pulling the fabric from the hands. She looked at the man, his muscled body looking eager, especially in the lower region. "I am not for sale." Was all that she muttered before walking on, but the man paid no heed. He reached out and grabbed her arm this time. "I said I was not for sale," Orion repeated this time more forcefully. 

The man looked at her with a smirk and pushed her against the wall, "Lewerth likes, Lewerth must have." He cupped her breast and lowered his hand to her hips; there he would show her how much he likes. She struck out her knee and caught him in his member; she watched without passion as he fell to the floor cupping his genitals in pain. "I told you I was not for sale," she said and walked to the rooms. 

She counted the rooms and entered the eighth door and found to her dismay a whore making her living. She backed out quickly, ignoring the calls from the man, 'I c'n pleasure ye too!' 

She recounted the doors and established, to her frustration, that there were doors on either side of the hall. She found the eighth door and walked in, and saw Oethare, waiting patiently in a chair. She gasped out loud, of course he was waiting patiently, he was dead! She bit back a scream and walked closer to him, and found that he had died in the same way that Veertes had. The bruise across his chest was just forming, so the murder had not happened too long ago. She found the two pieces of his heart cupped in his own hands; she shuddered and backed out of the room. 

Sertath! Sertath was the one that told her that Oethare wanted to speak to her. She must go and question him, but that means venturing down to the Underworld again. She walked down the hallway again and over to Meeba, "You have a mess to clean up in room eight." With that she turned on her heel and walked away from him, ignoring Meeba's incessant propositions. She left the Kreta Jewle and down the main pathway, to the outskirts of the Hidden Market, where her ship lay. 

She pulled down the stairway and climbed up, being confronted with a growling Makilah who instantly tried to lick Orion's face. Orion gently pushed the Fareth away, telling her that she was not in the mood for play. Orion went to her plush chair and sat down, letting Makilah smell her and the blood; she knew that Makilah would want to know what happened to her. Orion started the ship up as soon as Makilah was done; she flicked the switch to start the ship and took off. The crevice of the Underworld was still far away, but Orion had good company. She petted Makilah as the ship lurched towards the crevice and than down it. 

They entered the place where they started from and killed the engine of the ship. She knew that she had to get the Sertath and soon, before another patron died. She climbed out of her vessel, and she exited her makeshift garage. The village was eerily calm, no patrons were out of their housing; she bit her lip, the death of Fromin must have spread already. She ordered Makilah back to the house, knowing that she didn't want her to pounce on Sertath before she knew the truth. She watched Makilah slink back to the cavern, she knew her Fareth must feel rejected, but this is one mission she was not going to fail at. 

She walked down the middle and tried to discern out Sertath's aura, knowing it clearly from other LeMure. She didn't sense him at all; she was beginning to wonder if he was looking for another victim, if he was the murderer. She didn't know for sure, but she had a feeling that it was he. She turned on her heel and headed for the counsel building, since she knew it was abandoned at this time of day. The meetings would not be held today due to her mission. 

She walked up the stone steps, her heels making clear rapping noises as she walked; she entered the wide double doors and looked around. She had a bad feeling. She walked towards the large table; she needed to sort out the facts of the murders. She sat down in her chair and leant back, her thoughts reeling upon the situation. If she didn't find the true murderer, she would spend an eternity in the Pit of Agony, wandering around forever in searing pain. She did not want that to happen, for she was incapable of dying. 

She bet over the table and spread out her notes, she carefully looked over each and every fact, coming to the conclusion that it was impossible to be Sertath, she sighed, she was back at square one. She heard footsteps walking upon the hard floor; her head whirled around and found Sertath. She frowned, her lips forming a tight line. Sertath trotted over and looked at her, a smile forming the corner of his lips. Yes, she was alone with him and she didn't feel safe. 

She stood up and looked at him, "Sertath, I have a lot of work to do. Please leave me alone." Sertath shook his head, his hazel eyes looking at her. She saw how unsteady he was, "Has he been drinking?" No, he was not acting drunk in any way; she frowned trying to figure out his motive. 

He walked over and sat own in the chair next to her, propping his feet on the smooth tabletop. Orion's frown instantly deepened and Sertath quickly removed his feet from the table; a sheepish smile planted upon his face. "Sertath, is there something I can help you with?" she asked, resigned, knowing that he wouldn't leave. 

"No, but I can help you!" He exclaimed as he pulled over his notes, he read the first line and sat back in though. Orion sat down in her chair again and watched him, her features plain from emotions. She was beginning to really wonder if he was the murderer, he seemed so incapable of killing anything, he seemed so happy-go-lucky; but of course he had to get his name somehow. 

Sertath suddenly blew the papers off of the table, leaving Orion quite irritated at his actions. "Sertath, I have a lot of work to do." She turned to him, her emotions plainly telling him to leave her alone, but he didn't take the hint. 

"You need to have more fun, being the Head of the Dark seems like such mind-numbing job." His gaze pierced Orion's, making her feel very uneasy. She looked away, her cheeks seething with embarrassment and anger; she loved her station, she helped others in more ways than he could ever know. She turned her gaze upon him, her eyes lowered to mere slits. 

Sertath just laughed at her and watched as she grabbed the papers from the floor and placed them back upon the table. He stood and walked behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. She turned around to look at him, agitation clearly upon her face, "Sertath I need to finish this, please do not bother me!" She was growing uneasy, in several ways, she wanted to finish this mission and she knew Sertath was planning something, but she didn't know what for sure. 

The doors suddenly flew open, Orion screamed, her shrill voice echoing in the building and out to the village below. Sertath laughed timidly, not expecting anything so abruptly to happen; he trotted over and closed the door, locking it from the inside. He walked back over to Orion, quietly, his eyes wild with unknown emotions. He stood behind her and looked over her shoulder, his face inches from hers. 

She swallowed hard, her throat suddenly clenched shut as Sertath turned his face, his lips mere millimeters from her ear. "Why don't you take a break?" he whispered, "I can show you a way to relax you fully." She closed her eyes, trying to get the mental pictures out of her head, she knew if she didn't control her anger she would be on trial for murdering someone for real. 

"I can show you true pleasure, Orion, I can show you more love than Fromin ever could!" He turned her around, pinning her to her chair, "I can be your one true love, if only you would give me the chance." Orion stood up abruptly, pushing Sertath away. 

"Sertath, leave. I need to finish!" She was exasperated now, hearing him speak in such away about Fromin. She clenched her fists together, trying to control her urge to strike out and stop him from smiling in such away he was. She knew he would not leave, he knew he had struck a nerve and he would continue until she gave in. 

Sertath laughed, a deep sound that echoed off the walls, "My dear Orion, Fromin is dead, I killed him myself. He won't be coming back. Your love can be centered upon me now!" Orion's eyes flew open; she had never expected this, especially when Oethare had stated that he saw her do the murder. 

"I knew that Fromin would expect something if I came near to him, so I changed into you. My plan didn't go so well though when the witness thought it was you…" 

"So you killed Oethare." Orion softly said, everything was coming together slowly. Sertath killed Veertes for harming her and Oethare for pointing her out. 

"Oethare is dead?" Sertath asked, his voice full of genuine concern. His eyes crinkled in confusion, "I didn't know he was dead…" 

Orion studied him and suddenly gasped, Sertath was telling the truth! So there is another murderer out there somewhere…. She lowered her head into her hands and sighed, this was going to be a long mission. Sertath wrapped his arms around her, trying to sooth her stressed out mind. "Sertath, don't touch me." 

Sertath frowned, looking at her with anger. "How dare she refuse my love!" he thought angrily, "I have done nothing but showed my undying adoration for her!" He looked down at his lock, and smiled, he knew one way to get her to love him. 

He quickly took her arms and forced her to lean against the table, she fought back, her strength enhanced by her anger and repulsion. "Sertath! Stop!" He didn't stop but pushed harder, making her lay flat upon the table. Orion struggled, thrashing her arms and trying to claw at his eyes. 

He avoided her arms and slammed them down upon the table, causing her to cry out in pain. Sertath sat upon her hips, and looked down at her with a pained expression, he truly did not mean to hurt her. "Are you all right, my love?" He asked her, with authentic feelings. She turned her face from him, a lone tear making her way down her pallid cheek. 

Sertath bent down and kissed the tear away, drinking in the salty taste. He looked at her, being the closest to her than ever before. He placed his lips upon hers and kissed her with all the passion he had. She did not return the kiss. Sertath slowly pulled away and watched her face, her eyes were closed and more tears trickled down her face. 

She searched her mind for any magic that could help her without injuring Sertath. She found one spell that would work, a mind freeze spell. She opened her eyes and looked at him, and whispered the phrase to awaken the spell. She waited for the spell to take place, but a bright blue light filled the area in stead. She gasped out loud as she saw Sertath's lock glow, "Damn!" she thought, "He has a Leste!" 

She sighed, knowing of the magic blocking powers of the Leste, she wouldn't be able to cast any magic while the lock was near. She was stuck in a horrible position, with no way to get out. She watched as Sertath grabbed a dagger and lowered it to her breast. She bit her bottom lip as he trailed the blade along her flesh and finally to the strap of her gown. With a quick movement he slash the fabric, the strap falling against the table. She squirmed, knowing that she was now fully exposed to him 

He traced his finger along the edge of her gown, slipping his finger below the neckline and touching her breast. She glared at him and struggled again, this time more forcefully, using every bit of strength within her body. He pushed down harder, using his weight now to keep her down. He laughed, knowing that he would be victorious. She screamed as loud as she could, hoping that someone would help me, but knowing deep down inside that no one would. 

He bent over and kissed her once more, his tongue probing her open mouth, trying to keep her from screaming. She bit down hard, severing his tongue; she turned her head and spat it out, blood oozing from the corners of her mouth. Sertath screamed in agony, his mouth pouring out blood over himself and Orion. He looked down at her, his face contorted with rage. He raised and fist and punched downward, hitting her square in the nose, breaking it and sending her into unconsciousness 

Sertath, now in agony, took the spear from its sheath across his back and lowered it to Orion's throat. "If I can't have you, no one will!" He roared and plunged downward at the smooth flesh. A black, gloved man abruptly stopped him, he looked up in surprised and found a man dressed in complete black. He had appeared from nowhere, Sertath scowled, blood drenching the bottom half of his face. "Fromin…" he hissed, "Your alive after all. I knew it would be harder to kill you than that." 

With a quick motion, Fromin's cloak was off of his body and he placed it over the exposed body of Orion. With a mournful look on his face he viewed her broken face, he clenched his fist as his anger took control of his mind. He whipped his head towards Sertath, his eyes glowing red, a sign of his total rage. Fromin threw Sertath back with a push of the spear; Sertath went sprawling to the floor. 

"You should have left her alone," Fromin, said, his raspy voice filling the room. He stepped off of the table, his hard boots making muffled thuds upon the stone. 

Sertath scrambled to his feet, "You can't have her, she is mine, Fromin." He said his voice a low growl. He lunged forward without warning, his spear aimed for the heart. Fromin moved to quickly to be harmed and grabbed the spear once more, this time ripping it from Sertath's hands. He flung the spear aside, and walked forward, feeling no remorse for this LeMure. He has provoked him and now Sertath was going to pay dearly for hurting Orion. 

Sertath took out twin daggers, the fifteen-inch, criss blades jutting from the Leste handles. Fromin sneered at the wavy blades, thinking them mere foolishness. He pulled out his own blade, a sword with a five-foot blade, the serpent handle reflecting the torchlight from the red-gemmed eyes. Sertath had heard of this sword, it was a legend among the LeMures; very few LeMures were honored with a blade such as that. 

Sertath lunged at him, knowing that this was a suicide battle, but he would not go until Fromin was sent back to the blackness of death. He spun around, his daggers out like a wicked lance; he was not quick enough for Fromin crouched down and struck forth his sword hilt, busting Sertath's kneecap. Sertath flew backwards, dropping the daggers and holding on to his shattered knee. He knew he had lost, Fromin walked forward, resting his sword tip between Sertath's collarbones. 

"Orion will still die," Sertath looked up, his bloody body broken, "She will surely be casted into the Pit of Agony for the rest of eternity." He coughed, more blood running out of his mouth, this time darker, signifying arterial blood. Fromin knew he must have severed the vein running through his kneecap. Sertath lunged once more, withdrawing the small throwing knife from his boot; he wanted to at least hurt the man who bested him, just once. 

Fromin held up his sword and watched without passion as Sertath skewered himself on his blade. The sword ripping through his back, Sertath looked up with dying eyes and spat out a curse towards Fromin. Fromin merely tore his sword from the dying man and wiped the blood on the Sertath's cloak. He turned from Sertath and walked to the table, where Orion was laying, bleeding and in pain. 

He pulled out a bluish gem and held it forward, the gem started to spin rapidly, sending a glow towards Orion. The wounds instantly healed, she would no longer be in great pain, but it would be tender for a very long time. He bent over and for the second time, picked her up and carried her out of the building. He would tell her everything when she awoke. He watched her curl up in his arms, feeling safe as their aura's melded together. 

Fromin knew that the usual time to come back was a year, but he found the weakest soul he could. He quickly entered the body and destroyed the mind, thus taking over the body and freeing himself from the flesh. He felt remorse for killing a man so quickly, but this was a dire time; he knew Orion would be killed if he did not. 

He wearily entered Orion's home, walking past a growling Makilah and sat Orion down upon her bed. He quickly covered her up and let the bedroom, heading towards his own ship, where he would cooperate his own tiredness. It took a lot of him to come back to quickly, death still wanting to keep a hold of him. He entered his ship and ambled to his bed where he proceeded to lay. He instantly fell asleep, finally knowing that Orion was safe. 

Orion stood over his grave, her head bent and her ivory hair sweeping in the wind. She bent down, resting on one knee as she looked up and the twirling lock. She knew that this was Oethare, for his aura still lurked around. She lowered her hands to rest upon the bark of the tree, on which the locks swayed. "I'm sorry Oethare, I never wished this upon you." She kissed her hand and placed it upon the lock, "Farewell my friend." 

She turned away from the tree and left the LeMure's graveyard, Fromin stepped from the tree he was leaning against and wrapped an arm around her, "I apologize for killing him…I thought he was with Sertath and Veertes." Orion looked up at him, searching his light gray eyes; a slow smile appeared on her face. 

"It is alright Fromin, it is a common thing here, you should know that." She laughed quietly than and walked off with Fromin, leaving their feelings of guilt at the cemetery.   
  



	3. Burning Halo Dancing Dreams

**Dancing Dreams**

It was time for the Celebration of the LeMure, the only time when the LeMure could relax from their missions. The grand Temple of the Dark was the center of the peace, where the LeMure could come knowing their life was not at risk. They grouped together, discussing past missions and future hopes. 

The doors on the top of the stone stairs opened, swinging inward; the thirteen members of the Dark exited them and slowly walked down the stairs. The LeMure was quiet, the respect was apparent towards the people who gave them their position and missions. The last member was of the Head of the Dark, her beauty shining light a white light. 

She walked in the room with a surreal grace, the ebony folds of her silk dress cascading down around her. She paused at the base of the stairs, her pupil-less eyes studying everyone; she was thrilled that so many came to the Celebration. She stepped upon the main floor, her ivory hair swaying by her hips. 

She looked around, the Celebration was in full swing; people were laughing and having a grand time. She walked over to the main pillar; the thick stone, smooth against her skin. She closed her eyes, the gentle music flowing around her. This was the time when she enjoyed everything the most, her position of the Head of the Dark and the joy of being a LeMure combining in one. 

"Lady Orion, you shouldn't be here alone," a smooth voice floated towards her, "Care to dance?" Orion opened her eyes and saw Heare, The LeMure of Agility. Orion couldn't help but to laugh, Heare's playful smile lighting up his face. 

"Of course, Heare, the pleasure would be mine," Orion said, her voice a mere whisper. She let Heare lead her to the dancing floor and they danced as a soft melody filled the still air. She stared into Heare's eyes as they circled; they have been friends for the longest time, since their births. Heare was Orion's best friend. 

They twirled around the floor, enjoying each other's company; their time together outside the Celebration is very short. Heare always-on missions and Orion being on the Counsel, their time was always cut before getting too deep in conversations. They talked as they danced, their hands clasped together; she knew that he had to stop a mission in progress to come here, but it was worth it. 

She looked over Heare's shoulder and saw the dark form of her affection, his eyes watching them. The song ended and they bowed their heads, a sign of affection and peace, they parted their ways. Orion flowed over to him, his presence soothing to her in more ways that one. He nodded his head once, his dark hair fluidly running down his back. They looked at each other, their eyes dwelling in the others'. 

Orion couldn't help but to smile, her plum lips vivid amongst her pale skin. He was so broodingly quiet, very serious yet alluring at the same time. Orion couldn't help but to feel for this man, his estranged ways making her long for him. She looked behind her as another slow harmony started; she looked back at the man enshrouded before her. With a tilt of her head, her question was asked without voicing it. 

Fromin bowed his head, his dark eyes searching her face. He led her to the dance floor, where his agility and grace took her to a whole new level of fondness. He clasped her hand, his strong, yet amazingly soft limb holding unto hers gently. He led her around the floor, the bodies disappearing in their dark clothing, their affection clearly showing within the gentle dance. 

The dance ended before she knew it, Fromin led her off the floor; his tanned flesh distinguished from her own pale. His hand grasped hers tightly, the most affection that he has shown besides the many times he had saved her. They studied each other's eyes, gazing what seemed to be an eternity before the next ballad started. Fromin smoothly bent down and kissed her on the cheek, a kiss that sent shivers down Orion's back. A kiss of long buried passion; Fromin nodded his head once again and turned, leaving Orion standing in a pool of moonlight. 

Orion watched him walk away, her hand rising to her cheek where his lips touched her. She realized the true feelings that he had, but could never show her before tonight. A small smile spread across her face, she had just been kissed by the man of her affection. He had eluded her for so long and he had finally succumbed to his emotions. Emotions that Orion never thought he had. 

Fromin, meanwhile, walked to the balcony, breathless with his own foolish actions. He had, for a split second, yielded to a fool's game and showed his true love for Orion. He leant against a pillar, and looked out at the moons high in the sky. He sighed as he placed the cloak's hood upon his head, with one last glance to the room he just left; he leapt off the balcony and disappeared into the shadows.   
  



End file.
